Advances in imaging biological cells using optical tomography have been developed by Nelson as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,775, issued Feb. 18, 2003, and entitled “Apparatus and method for imaging small objects in a flow stream using optical tomography,” the full disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. Further developments in the field are taught in Fauver et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/716,744, filed Nov. 18, 2003 and published as US Publication No. US-2004-0076319-A1 on Apr. 22, 2004, entitled “Method and apparatus of shadowgram formation for optical tomography,” (Fauver '744) and Fauver et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/532,648, filed Sep. 18, 2006, entitled “Focal plane tracking for optical microtomography,” (Fauver '648) the full disclosures of which are also incorporated by reference.
Processing in such an optical tomography system begins with specimen preparation. Typically, specimens taken from a patient are received from a hospital or clinic and processed to remove non-diagnostic elements, fixed and then stained. Stained specimens are then mixed with an optical gel, inserted into a micro-capillary tube and images of objects, such as cells, in the specimen are produced using an optical tomography system. The resultant images comprise a set of extended depth of field images from differing perspectives called “pseudo-projection images.” The set of pseudo-projection images can be reconstructed using backprojection and filtering techniques to yield a 3D reconstruction of a cell of interest.
The 3D reconstruction then remains available for analysis in order to enable the quantification and the determination of the location of structures, molecules or molecular probes of interest. An object such as a biological cell may be labeled with at least one stain or tagged molecular probe, and the measured amount and location of this probe may yield important information about the disease state of the cell, including, but not limited to, various cancers such as lung, breast, prostate, cervical and ovarian cancers.
In Optical Projection Tomography Microscopy (OPTM) systems as described, for example, in Fauver '648, about 250 sample images taken over a 180-degree rotation are required to adequately sample the volume of a cell nucleus randomly distributed in a flow stream within a 50 micron capillary tube.
The present disclosure provides new and novel techniques for providing higher resolution and improved signal to noise ratio in order to reduce sampling requirements while maintaining acceptable resolution.
In one type of optical tomography system, as described in Fauver '744 and constructed by VisionGate, Inc., the depth of field of the imaging optics is extended by scanning an objective lens transverse to a capillary tube containing a specimen. A piezoelectric transducer (PZT) actuator transversely moves the objective lens sinusoidally several times per second in order to scan a series of focal planes though a specimen. By using a PZT actuator to move the objective lens, a focal plane moving through the specimen has its speed limited by inertia inherent in moving the objective lens mass rapidly along the optical axis through the specimen. Typically, an upper limit of the scan rate is roughly 60 cycles per second. With well-synchronized rotation and objective scanning, an image can be acquired on the down-stroke as well as the up-stroke of the PZT actuator, allowing up to 120 images per second to be acquired. While this is a useful acquisition rate, it can be significantly improved through the apparatus, systems and methods disclosed herein.